The Way I Loved You
by TheChampIsHere
Summary: Randy or Punk? Punk or Randy. John couldn't make up his mind. On one side there was Randy, who he loved immensely and then there was Punk, who somehow had sneaked a way into his heart. Inspired by The Vampire Diaries and a continuation to 'You're a part time lover & a full time friend' and 'Invincible'. It's SLASH, so don't like, don't read.


**A/N – **_Hey! I'm back after a long haul. I got busy with projects and then exams. Anyways this story is completely inspired by The Vampire Diaries, specifically the Delena scene which took place in the Season 3 finale. A couple of lines in the ending are taken from TVD. It is a continuation to 'You're a part time lover & a full time friend' and 'Invincible'. Hope you guys like it._

**The Way I Loved You**

I kissed him. Why the hell did I do that? I have this amazing boyfriend and yet I kissed him. Why?

A thousand questions were running through Cena's mind as he thought of that fateful night one week back. Everything was perfectly fine before that. He was happy. That bastard just had to complicate everything. They were just supposed to be friends. If only it hadn't been Punk to cheer him up after the Kane promo, none of this would be happening right now.

**WWE RAW, Chicago, Illinois (12/26/11)**

"_Promise me something." Punk said._

"_What?" John asked._

_Promise me that you'll never give up on this company no matter how much shit this crappy management and Vince put you through. You'll be here no matter what happens." Punk said._

_John was taken aback and all he could say was, "Yeah! I promise."_

_For a moment they just stared at each other, neither saying a word. Finally John spoke up, "Did you really mean it though? Everything you just said."_

_Punk kept quiet for a couple seconds and then replied, "Yeah!" and walked out the door. What caught John off-guard was the smile that appeared on Punk's face. It was so sincere and genuine, so unlike Punk._

x-x-x

If that night wouldn't have happened, then they would have never gotten so close, met at bars or at each other's rooms just to chill or watch a movie. They would never have those two am conversations about their professional as well as personal lives. He would have never told him about his and Ran's relationship, of how Randy had cheated on him with Cody. They wouldn't have had an argument with Punk trying to convince him to leave Randy and to finally confess that he has feelings for him. And most importantly the kiss would have never happened.

The weirdest part was that John did not stop him. Instead, he kissed him back with the same passion as Punk did, despite having a boyfriend who was about 500 miles away in their house in St Louis.

x-x-x

John had told Randy everything. Everything from how Punk had cheered him up, and how they had become friends and bonded, up untill the kiss. He was sitting on the couch with Randy next to him who hadn't said anything since John had confessed everything.

"Say something Ran. Talk to me. I know you're angry. Scream. Yell. Do something." John pleaded.

"Who initiated it?" Randy asked.

"Punk did." John replied.

"Did you kiss him back?" Randy asked turning to look at John.

"Yes." John replied unable to look Randy in the eye.

Randy caught John by his chin and forcefully made him to look into his eyes, "Do you feel something for him?"

"I don't know Ran…" John tried to move Randy's hand but he kept a firm grip on him and asked, "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything for him. Tell me you didn't like it when he kissed you. Tell me how it felt, John?"

"It…It felt…Different." was all John could say.

"Get out, John." Randy said loosening his grip from John's chin.

"No Ran! We have to talk about it. We have to work this out." John pleaded hopefully.

"Please John, just go…" Randy said.

"Ran…" John tried to touch him, but Randy retreated from him and went to his bedroom and slammed the door.

Everything was ruined.

x-x-x

He couldn't concentrate on the match. The Miz literally had to carry out the match on his own. All John could think of was Randy and Punk. When he entered his locker room, he was shocked to see Randy.

"Hey! What are you doing here? After yesterday I thought you wouldn't want to see me again." John asked confused.

"I overreacted yesterday John. I thought about how you had forgiven me after what I did with Cody. You gave me a second chance. You deserve a second chance too. I know we have had a rocky relationship John but I want us to have a fresh start. That is only if you want to." Randy said hopeful.

"Ran, I…" before John could continue the locker room door opened and it just had to be Punk. Perfect timing.

"Hey John! Do you have a minute? I wanted to talk to you." Punk asked.

"Punk, I need to talk to Ran fir…" John said, before he was interrupted by Randy who said, "It's fine John. I have a match anyways. We can talk later. Just think about what I said." and he left the locker room.

"What do you want Punk?" John asked irritated from being interrupted.

" I need to talk to you about yesterday, John." Punk said.

"There is nothing to talk about Punk." John said trying to push Punk out of the locker room but Punk stayed in his place and asked him, "Why did you kiss me back, huh?"

John kept quiet. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"You felt something didn't you? When I kissed you, you felt something? Don't bother denying it John." Punk said.

"Just leave Punk, please? I can't do this right now." John said defeated.

"No John! I'm not going to just leave it. I want to be with you John." Punk said.

"But I love Ran…" John said before being interrupted by Punk who said, "That didn't stop you from kissing me. Just admit it John. You like me too."

"I can't Punk. I love Randy. I just…I just can't. If I admit how I feel, if I even think it out loud, then…then what does that make me?" John asked sadly.

"It makes you human, John." Punk replied and pulled John closer to him before continuing, "Look, I know you are confused right now. So, take all the time you want. But, just so you know, and you can tell that boyfriend of yours too, I'm not going down without a fight. I'm going to fight for you, John Cena." Punk said before leaving John alone in his own thoughts.

x-x-x

Randy or Punk? Punk or Randy. John couldn't make up his mind. On one side there was Randy, who he loved immensely and then there was Punk, who somehow had sneaked a way into his heart. They both weren't making it easy for him either.

Punk would bring him his favourite rap cd's and Randy would bring him his favourite chocolates. Randy would kiss him and make his knees weak and Punk would take him out for dinner and make him feel like a million dollars.

Everything was getting too complicated. And it became much worse when Punk and Randy had gotten into a physical fight and were beating each other senseless. John had had enough and he screamed at both of them saying, "I can't take this anymore! I'm not some fucking toy or a prize that you both are competing for. I'm done with the both of you. Assholes!"

x-x-x

John entered his locker room with Randy following him. He tried to slam the door on his face, but Randy wouldn't allow it.

"Go away Randy. I don't want to talk to you." John whined.

"I know you're angry but just hear me out this one time, please?" Randy asked.

John didn't say anything so Randy continued, "I just wanted to say that you should be with Punk, John. He will treat you just the way you deserve to be treated and you deserve happiness. You are amazing and you need to be with someone who will love you like you should be loved. Punk is the one for you, not me. I've hurt you too many times, John. So choose him. Pick him." Randy concluded before he pulled John close to him and kissed him on his forehead.

"I love you so much Johnny." Randy said and turned to leave. What caught John off guard were the tears streaming down Randy's face. Randy wasn't the emotional type and he rarely told John he loved him.

John had finally made his decision.

"You have absolutely no fucking right to decide who I deserve to be with Randy." John said and that stopped Randy from leaving the room.

"You come here and try to be the bigger man, huh? You say that I should be with Punk. Really, Randy? Am I that easy to give up on? Am I not worth fighting for? After everything we've been through, you think I would just go to Punk like that?" John asked rhetorically.

"You aren't easy to give up on John. I love you, I really do. But, I don't deserve someone as amazing as you. You will be miserable with me. You will be happier with Punk." Randy tried to reason with him.

"If you made my life so miserable Ran, then I would have never been with you in the first place. You have no idea just how much power you have over me, do you? I love you, Ran. I love you so much, that it hurts me. I can never imagine my life without you in it. You complete me. I got side-tracked by Punk, but that doesn't mean that I stopped loving you. You are the only one for me Randy. You always were and you always will." John said in-between crying his eyes out.

"Thank God" Randy said before pulling John towards him and kissing him as if his life depended on it.

"I love you Ran." John said smiling and showing off his million dollar dimples.

"I love you too, Johnny." Randy replied before kissing John again.

x-x-x

Punk was about to leave his hotel room to go to John's when his phone rang. And it just had to be the devil himself, John Cena.

"I know you are pissed off, and you have the full right to be. I'm genuinely very sorry for what happened today, John. I really am." Punk said waiting for John to scream at him. But, all he got was a sigh from the other end. And Punk instantly knew why John had called.

John had made his decision.

He had chosen Randy, Randy 'Fuckin' Orton.

"You chose Randy didn't you?" Punk asked despite knowing the answer, but still hoping that he was wrong.

"Punk, I…" was all John could say.

"Can I ask you one question?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, shoot." John replied.

"Why him? I mean he cheated on you John. He doesn't deserve you. You should be with someone who will take care of you and treat you the way you should be treated. I would have given you everything you needed John. Then, why him?"

" Punk I won't lie, when I kissed you, I felt something. It was different. You made me feel safe and wanted. You were there for me when I needed someone emotionally. You took care of me and made me believe in myself again. But whatever I might have felt for you, I never un-fell for Randy. I could have easily chosen you. You could have given me the stability that was very much needed in my life. But then there is Randy. Punk, everyone has this opinion on Ran, that he is this cold-hearted person and that he doesn't care about anyone. But no one has seen him the way I have. I've seen him when he's happy and I have also witnessed when he's alone and vulnerable. I know that sometimes he treats me like crap but then there are those times when he just has to give me one look or he has to just say something and the world just automatically becomes a better place. He makes me feel alive and I can be myself with him. He has this hold on me, like this addiction I just can't let go off. I'm in love with him Punk. I always have and I always will. He stole my heart a long time ago and no matter what I will always choose him." John said.

"You really love him don't you?" Punk asked.

"Yeah I do." John replied before asking sarcastically, "Guess I wasn't worth the fight, huh?"

"You were definitely worth it, John." Punk answered.

" Maybe if you and I had met first" John whispered sadly.

"Yeah! If only we had met first…' Punk concluded before cutting the call.

**Wrestlemania 22, ****Chicago, Illinois (4/2/2006)**

_That was definitely the most embarrassing thing Punk ever had to do. Being a gangster wannabe in the side of the car, just to see some Eminem wannabe steal the spotlight. He should be there in the grand stage of them all, not John 'Fuckin' Cena._

_Punk was just about to leave when he heard someone say something from behind him, "Hey cutie! Want me to buy you a drink?"_

_Punk whipped his head around ready to give a pipe-bomb, but he couldn't think of anything to say as he saw a very drunk John Cena standing in front of him._

_Punk doesn't know how he had ended up in John's hotel room, but he did. He chose to blame it on his stupid eyes and that blinding dimples of his. They spoke about a lot of stuff and then John kissed him. It was something Punk had never experienced before. John's lips on his felt amazing. Punk was going to kiss him back when John blurted, "I love you Randy. I love you so much."_

_Punk knew he didn't stand a chance, and he came back to reality. John wouldn't even remember who he was in the morning. So he laid John in the bed, put the blanket over him, kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "__**Maybe one day…**__" and left the room._

x-x-x

"_**He wants a love that consumes him. He wants passion and adventure, and even a little danger."**_

The end.

Read and Review :D


End file.
